The present invention relates generally to a geometrical instrument for laying out and proportioning photographs and the like and more specifically, to a cropping device used, for example, in cropping from a photograph to a layout and from a layout to a photograph.
Cropping devices are generally old in the art. Most of these prior art devices are quite similar in that they each comprise a pair of angle members, usually right angle members, arranged in opposed overlapping relationship such that the inner edges of such angle members define a parallelogram, usually a rectangle. These angle members are usually connected together by a diagonally disposed bar or strut which adjustably connects the pair of angle members for movement toward and away from each other to vary the size of the parallelogram or other area defined therebetween. In some of the prior art cropping devices, the diagonal strut is connected to and extends between the apexes of the angle members; while in others, the diagonal strut is connected with and extends between the angle members at a point spaced to one side of the apex of the angle members so that the strut is parallel to, but spaced from, a line passing through the apex of the angle members. In this latter type of cropping device, the inside or included corner of the angle members is not obstructed from view. An example of the latter type of cropping device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,513.
The primary purpose of the geometrical instruments or cropping devices referred to above is for cropping from photographs to layouts or from layouts to photographs. In either event, the use of such a device involves an adjustment or movement of the angle members to a desired shape and size, and means for retaining the angle members in a fixed position such that only selected relative movement of the angle members is thereafter permitted. The relative movement permitted enables the user to transfer an area of that particular size and shape or an area of proportional shape, either smaller or larger, from a photo to a layout or vice versa. To accomplish the transfer of this area from one medium to another, crop marks were made with a pen or pencil at at least two of the inside or included corners of the resulting area. If the crop marks are made at the inside or included angles of each of the angle members, it is necessary that the diagonal bar or strut be disposed to one side of the apex to expose such angles visually, thereby permitting the crop marks to be made.
The making of such a crop mark in prior art cropping devices, however, gives rise to certain disadvantages of these prior art devices primarily because of the thickness of the crop mark itself and the space required to make such mark. In the prior art devices, the crop mark was made on the inside edge or corner of the resulting area. Thus, when the cropping device was removed, the crop mark actually reflected an area slightly smaller than that framed by the cropping instrument.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention relates to a geometrical instrument or cropping device which includes a pair of angle members positioned in overlapping relationship and a diagonal bar or strut extending between and connecting said angle members together in adjustable relationship, with such diagonal strut connected to each of said angle members at a point other than at the apex of the angle members. The cropping device of the present invention further includes means for securing said angle members and strut together for selected relative movement and means by which crop marks may be made which account for and compensate for the thickness of such crop marks and the space required to make the same. Also, the present invention includes means for connecting the diagonal bar or strut with each of the angle members such that the bottom surface of such angle members remains relatively flush to avoid scratching or catching on photographs or layouts with which the device is used.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved geometrical instrument or cropping device which compensates for the thickness of the crop marks and the space required to make the same so that such crop marks accurately reflect the specific picture or photograph area desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a geometrical instrument or cropping device wherein the diagonal strut is connected to said angle members at a point other than the apex of the angle members and which includes means at the apex of the included angles of such angle members for making crop marks which accurately reflect the specific picture area framed by the cropping device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cropping device having a flush bottom surface to prevent such device from catching on photographs or layouts with which the device is used.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the drawings, the description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims.